


Чертовы зомби

by jamie_lee



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Чертовы зомби

\- О господи боже мой, - Чак вжимается спиной в стену забора, невозможно гладкую стену, по которой нельзя подняться наверх. Битой, найденной на тропинке - она перемазана кровью, и господи, кажется, на ней есть кусочки кожи и клочки чьих-то волос - он замахивается на движущегося к нему зомби. Это точно зомби, потому что левой руки у него нет, а нос тщательно выгрызен, словно деликатес. Это как высасывать устрицу из прочного панциря, думает Чак, и его опять мутит. Он точно никогда больше не будет есть ракообразных.  
Удар выходит неточным и смазанным, мертвеца лишь отбрасывает назад, на расстояние вытянутой руки, и он недовольно ворчит, двигаясь вперед. Зубы - те, что остались невредимыми - опасно клацают совсем рядом, словно тот примеряется, как бы получше вцепиться в Чака. Ему это не нравится, о Господи, как же ему это не нравится!  
Чак один. Ну, так случилось, что его верные ангелы-хранители оказались далеко, Элли и Великолепного, слава Богу, эвакуировали прямо из госпиталя, и потому он здесь один.  
Совсем один.  
И если - когда - он снесет голову этому безносому, останется еще полчище трупов, которые медленно и верно доберутся до него. Медленно и верно.  
Скрюченные ногти царапают воздух где-то совсем рядом с его лицом, и Чак делает судорожный вдох, готовясь спасаться бегством, когда раздается глухое бам! .Голова зомби разлетается на части, словно сочный арбуз. Никакого больше сравнения с едой, думает Чак, согнувшись, пока его рвет чипсами, которые он нашел утром в маленьком магазине. Хоть что-то не успело испортиться под солнцем.  
В большие супермаркеты, вопреки всяческим советам о фильмах про зомби, он один заглядывать не спешит.  
Чака выворачивает буквально наизнанку.  
\- Бартовски, ты в порядке? - Чаку смешно. Кажется, он хохочет, только уж очень обеспокоенно Кейси оглядывает его, осматривает, ощупывает, стараясь определить, не ранен ли тот. - Надеюсь, ты не чокнулся.  
\- Представляешь, это произошло! - Чак теперь хохочет так, что слезы текут из глаз. - Долбанный зомби-апокалипсис! Морган всегда считал, что это нереально...  
Чак замолкает, стараясь не думать о том, где сейчас может быть его лучший друг. Хотя стоило бы. Кейси наверняка размышляет о том, где его дочь.  
О, Кейси есть о ком заботиться, только он почему-то сейчас здесь.  
\- Бартовски, - он предельно серьезен, и хватка на запястье Чака почти железная. - Надо идти. Выстрел наверняка привлек их внимание.  
\- Ты знаешь, они ведь физически не в состоянии нас слышать.  
\- Бартовски!  
\- Словно в фильме Ромеро.  
\- Чак, - Кейси сжимает его лицо ладонями, заставляя смотреть на себя. - Нам надо идти.  
В конце фильмов о зомби, за титрами, ничего не меняется, Чак знает это точно. Нет никакого безопасного острова или чудодейственной вакцины, ничего нет. Кроме, быть может, Джона Кейси, нашедшего его здесь.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Чак, и уже сам цепляется за запястье Джона.  
На этот раз тот нисколько не возражает.


End file.
